fyrewritersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fyre Chronicles Chapter 14
The Fyre Chronicles Chapter 14 “Well…” Sates started. “I’ve been here a year now after I finished training with Santuric. He found me about two years ago and I’ve spent about a year with at the hut before I passed his test… In fact, how long did you spend with him?” he said and looked curiously at me. “About three and a half month I think…” Seriously?! Most people don’t manage it in under about 18 months. Deff did so in 15 and I thought I was something because I managed it so fast, but you’re something special… Chosen, huh…” An awkward silence fell for a minute, which I was eager to break. “So, how did Santuric find you?” I asked. Sates, who had been staring into the table, looked up, a bit perplexed. “Well… Uh… Well, I have always been that special someone who knows he’s something special, but don’t know how, and is therefore a bit lost, you know. Then, in January ’03 Santuric showed up and dragged me with him. I had thought that, since I lived alone and didn’t really know anyone, I might as well try and go with him, and that’s how it began… Well, that’s my story, how about yours?” “Well, I have had that feeling too and then back in late April I was sitting at my office when I was taken to this other plane. Here there were some voice talking to me before I was sent back and straight after, my boss apparently possessed by Yce attacked me. I only survived because of Santuric and my instincts… And then I was taken to the hut and had it all explained…” Sates looked dumbstruck for a minute before he exclaimed “You’ve seen battle already?! None of the apprentices arriving within the last couple of years have even been allowed a sparring match; we only have the dummies till we’re deemed worthy…” We continued eating breakfast till we heard a bell sound throughout the complex. “That’s our queue to go to lesson.” Sates said and rose. I followed him, and all the others streaming into the hallway to a large dojo looking room. Mats lay on the floor, light emerged from the torches on the wall and messages written on drapes hanging from the walls in some message I didn’t know, but otherwise the room was empty. Shaw stood at the end of the room waiting silently. He had donned a Vulkanadon cloak too. We walked further into the room and I now saw slightly darkened spots on the mats, indicating were we were supposed to stand. Sates and I found a place to stand where Deff quickly joined us and after a minute, I could count that there was actually 37 persons excluding the mentors. When everyone had found a spot, we were standing in a U shape following the walls, with the open end facing Shaw. When everyone was settled, Shaw took a step forward and said aloud in his usual angry tone “Today! We start with some exercise, 50 of each!” Everyone seemed to know the routine, and so fell down to do crunches. I tried to keep up, but as I strained to do my 50th crunch, everyone else was already doing pushups. This continued for a while until Shaw yelled “That’s enough!” I was much winded at this point, more than everyone else in the room, but I tried not to show it. Shaw then yelled “Alright, now I would like to see a staff!” Some of the older looking people managed to draw a staff from their cloak, some younger ones, like Sates, took longer but finally managed it. I was left staff-less as the only one in the room. Shaw noticed this and walked towards me. He looked at me for a second and then said “So… You’re that new guy eh? Let’s see just how good you are, shall we? Craft me a Vulkanadon sword!” He stared directly into my eyes, but I didn’t look away or say anything. “What’s the matter? Are the CHOSEN too fine to answer to the council?” Several people began muttering at this, but Shaw quickly silenced them with a raised hand. “How would I know?” I said. “Santuric never to…” but I was cut off by Shaw raising a finger in front of my eyes. “I am going to tell you this only once, boy! I don’t care if you are the chosen or not, you will NOT get any special privileges! So you just get in line and know what every other NORMAL apprentice knows!” Shaw then walked back to his spot and continued the lesson. I was not able to craft anything and I could feel the burning stare of Shaw on me and the curious looks of the others. When the training was over, we were allowed to run off. Looking at the big clock in the dorm, I could see we had had training for about 7 hours as it was now 3:05. I sat on my bed and Sates came and sat on his. “Well…” He started “That didn’t go to well. Don’t worry though; Shaw is always in that mood.” Silence fell for a bit. Other people came into the dorm and started reading, playing games or talking. Some even fyre’d away to whatever destination they had. I looked at Sates. “Could you… Teach me how to use Vulkanadon?” Sates looked at me like he was surprised that the ‘chosen’ has asked for help, but then said “Okay. We have free time from now to 7pm anyways.” See also The Fyre Chronicles San Ting